Second Love
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Hitusugaya Toushiro died in the winter war. Right in front of Momo. Since then Hinamori Momo has been completely different, no one can get through to her. She doesnt mind, she wants to be on her own. But theres someone who still hasnt given up on her.


Authors note: alright! Another one shot. Paring is HisaHina. I don't mind Shuuei with Momo-chan since Shuuei is nice unlike Izru. Who is (a) far too weak to protect her (b) a emo that has a weird smile. Don't even mention Aizen, that paring will never work.

Chapter One: Second Love.

It was a cold winter day in seretei, as snow fell from the sky and many shinigami rushed to get shelter. On this day, so many years ago, the winter war. Many blood were shed, many of her friend's blood bathed by that cruel man that she had once admired. Sosuke Aizen, though it was so many years ago, no one could forget what he had done.

Especially his fujiaticho Hinamori Momo. Out of everyone else she was affected the most.

A girl with long brown hair, tied up in a high pony tail so it showed her squads symbol on the back of her haori. Her squads symbol, lily of the valley. She let out a large sigh as she places another lily on the grave stone. "It's been too long Shiro-chan, I'm sorry I haven't visited. I've just..".

Hinamori Momo, Gobantai taicho and was now one of the most strongest shinigami in the entire of seretei. After the death of hitsugaya Toushiro the jybuun taicho. Momo did not get in a mental state, no instead she went in a state where she changed her personality completely.

She became unsociable and completely blocked out the rest of the world. She became much stronger, so strong that she could even stand up to Ukitade soiaticho. She had also become very graceful, despite her cold attitude.

Many men offered their hand in marriage. Momo refused, she refused all of them.

"Shiro-chan..I've become strong. I wish you could see me now. If you could you probably wouldn't recognise me. Everything has been ok. But the girl who took over your division is so stuck up. I don't like her.

It's strange that guys are proposing to me now. Before that would never don't worry Shiro-chan..I've refused them all. Your the only one for me..I..ai shiteru Shiro-chan.. Why did you leave me?"Momo said tears poured out of her face. "You were supposed to always stay by my side. Why did you break your promise?".

The clock stroke 12. A loud chime was heard through out seretei. The chime was heard all the way over in the graveyards as well.

"Dam it, I'm going to be late.. I'll see you soon Shiro-chan"Momo said standing up and leaving the graveyard.

Just as she did so, she bumped in to a certain taicho. Black spiky hair and wore the 9th squad haori.

Yes, her friend Hisagi Shuuei had become 9th squad taicho. Izru had become taicho for squad 3 and Renji too with his squad. They had all grown up and become taichos. Those 3 were said to still hang around each Momo had left behind her friends along time ago. If she had any now, she would cut there ties up. So she could be on her own again.

"Momo"Shuuei said. Momo didn't answer him and kept on walking. She was annoyed

by the fact he chased after her.

Unlike the others who had given up on her. Shuuei never did, he always talked to me. But Momo never responded to him, if she did it would be so deadly cold.

"Did you know that there's a meeting on now?"Shuuei said.

"Yes. I heard the chime"Momo replied coldly. They would do this every day, it was a routine for them two once they finished visiting there first loves grave.

"You visited Rangiku-San today didn't you?"Momo asked.

"Yeah. Her grave is still looking pretty..probably cause all her fans keep giving her presents"Shuuei said.

Momo nodded. Like her Shuuei had lost someone in the winter war. He had lost the one he loved Rangiku, who was killed by her own childhood friend Ichimaru Gin.

After that no one spoke, it was silent all the way to the 1st division barracks. Shuuei opened the door for her as always and she went inside first. He following in behind her. Many people glared at Momo as she came in. Though Momo glared back and they stopped. She quickly went in her position, unlike the other taichos.

Momo had never elected a fujiaticho, so she always stood alone in meetings.

Shuuei was aware of the glares he got from others as he entered the meetings with Momo. But he always shrugged it off. He quickly went to his spot beside his

ujiaticho.

"Shuuei late again?"Itoe said. His fujiaticho Luikia Itoe was his girlfriend. Smart, had long blue hair and had a water zanpakatou.

"Yeah. I visited Rangiku"Shuuei said. Itoe nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

She twirls her hair.

"Why did you come in with her again?"

By her Shuuei knew Itoe meant Momo.

"Because she's my friend and I still care for her"Shuuei said.

"Yeah only you think that. But Hinamori Momo doesn't care for anyone but herself"Itoe said.

"You have to understand her Itoe. Her best friend died in front of her. You wouldn't like it if Asuka died in front of you"Shuuei said, protectively.

Itoe didn't say anything and just spoke to Asuka her best friend from the seventh division.

Shuuei didn't know why, he knew he should hate Momo for the way she's treated everyone. But he's always wanted to protect her for some reason. Since the academy, since she began training to be Aizens fujiaticho. Since then, I'd always wanted to protect her.

"Now that everyones here. We may begin the meeting. As you know yesterday Gobantai taicho Hinamori Momo, discovered and defeated the wareabouts of our new enemy. So no more enemies will attack us for a long time"Ukiatade said.

"Tch, Ukiatde aren't you giving her too much credit? I mean..Hinamori Momo won't care if we do celebrate this. She's a loner Ukiatde, so I would leave it now"Kuroda the tenth division taicho said coldly.

"That isn't true! "Shuuei found himself shouting.

Itoe turned to look at me. "Shuuei don't it's useless, you'll only get hated by everyone else".

He shakes his head.

"No. You guys don't understand her at all. What happened in the winter war 10 years ago. Do you guys even know what happened? What really happened.. No you don't. Your all a bunch of new recruits who have only heard stories, rumours that are made up.

How can you judge someone before getting to know them?"Shuuei shouted.

"But she never let's us get to know her"Yuzu inquried.

"Yuzu is right, she won't even say anything to anyone"Kurosaki Karin 8th squad

taicho shouted.

"Did you guys ever think..did you guys ever think once? Her best friend was killed in front of her, the person she loved. Her childhood friend, who she grew up with always by her side.

Then suddenly one day he vanishes from this world. Would you guys like that?"Shuuei shouted, holding back tears. He missed Rangiku, Hitsugaya taicho who would always make momo smile.

He missed that kind hearted girl who she was before.

"Hisagi taicho..."Momo said. All of a sudden she appeared in front of me and grabbed me by the collar, and flash stepped us out of the meeting hall.

"Now are you going to talk to me?"Shuuei said.

"I don't understand you know. You should of given up like everyone else. Yet you've.."Momo said.

"When are you going to understand that I will never give up on you"Shuuei said.

"Why. After everything I have done "Momo said.

"It's not your fault you broke mo. It isn't, your just trying to find yourself again. It's hard and I do understand your feelings. So please let's share this burden together"Shuuei said.

He thought Momo would slap him, but to his surprise she ended up crying in his chest.

"I miss him Shu-kun! I miss shiro-chan.. I miss Rangiku-San.. I miss the old gotei 13. It's my fault everyone died, it's my fault"Momo cried.

"Ssh now..Mo..it's going to be ok"Shuuei whispered. He looked down at the girl in his arms, she was so fragile. He hadn't seen her so weak in centuries, since they had hurried Hitsugaya taicho. She hasn't shed a tear since then.

Night falls

"You sure your ok to walk back on your own?"Shuuei said.

Momo rolls her eyes and lightly punched him on the jaw. "Who do you think your talking too here?"

"Hai hai I know. But can't I be worried for my friend?"Shuuei said.

"Humph who said we were friends"Momo said turning away from him.

"Eh? But I thought we.."Shuuei paused as he saw Momo laughing.

"It was a joke right?"Shuuei said.

"That's right. You should of seen your face, it was priceless"Momo said.

"Ha ha I get ya"Shuuei said.

"Shoot is that the time?..I've got a punch of paperwork and studying to do"Momo said.

"Wait before you go, what's your new soul pager number"Shuuei said.

"Still 056 457 8932"Momo said.

Shuuei typed it in his contacts.

"You never changed it?"Shuuei realised that he had 2 of the same numbers.

"Yeah. I guess so"Momo said.

"Wait you don't know what mine is yet"Shuuei said.

"I know 098 356 23567"Momo answered back.

"You still knew?"Shuuei said. Momo nodded.

"Meet you at the usual spot before?"Shuuei said, a smile on his face.

"Sure. Arrive earlier than usual ok?"Momo said. Shuuei nodded and with that Momo took her leave.

Shuuei smirked as he made his way back to his barracks. Her personality doesn't seem to have changed at all.

Both of them were so happy that they didn't realise someone was watching them.

"Tch..don't think I'll let you hurt my best friend".

Following morning.

Momo made her way down to the meeting place and saw the black hair taicho yawning. She slapped his back." Morning!"

"Ouch..mo, mo did you have to hit me so hard?"Shuuei said.

"That wasn't hard.."Momo said.

"If that wasn't I don't even want to know your real strength"Shuuei said.

They walked in to the meetings different than usual, they were talking and laughing at eachother. Momo smiled, she didn't care if anyone was watching.

She hadn't had so much fun in ages.

* * *

Kurosaki Karin 8th division taicho couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yuzu this is a joke right?"Karin said.

"I don't think it is, but why her?"Yuzu whinned. Her sister Yuzu had a crush on the taicho of squad 9, but since itoe had him she never bothered to tell him the truth.

Karin and everyone else was shocked to see Hinamori Momo smiling.

"You guys think something happened yesterday?"Hikari,7th division taicho said.

"Most likely yes"Renji said.

"You think Hinamori Momo poisoned my boyfriend? She is a master of kidou arts"Itoe said.

"No I don't think so"Izru said from behind us. "Those two, since then have had a good relationship".

Karin raised her eyebrow. "Special relationship?...did they like eachother or something?"

"No sis. Shuuei loved that matsumoto rangiku person"Yuzu said.

"Former members of squad 10, before you Kuroda and Tora. Matsumoto Rangiku jubantai fujiaticho and Hitsugaya Toushiro, jubantai Toushiro"Izru said.

He paused. "They were Shuuei and Hinamoris first loves"

"How do we know he's not lying?"Hikari said bitterly.

"Because I remember Toushiro and Rangiku-San from when I was a human girl. Before Toushiro would always say he's thinking about his childhood friend, I'll assume that to be hinamori"Karin explained. Izru gave her a grateful look.

"But I'm not sure if we should approach her just yet. She can probably only handle one friend right now"Izru said.

* * *

**1month later,** it had been a whole month since Momo had accepted Shuuei again.

Since they became friends again, she knew many others around them didn't approve of there friendship.

But she never cared about what those others thought. It's been a whole month huh? Despite that Momo has not let anyone else be her friend.

She flash stepped all the way to the carnival they were having. Everyone even if you didn't want to be there, was told to come.

A smile appears on the Gobantai taichos face as she sees Shuuei at the gate waiting for her.

"Hey"Shuuei said.

"Hi"Momo smiled happily.

"So you ready to go?"Shuuei said. Momo nodded and they stepped inside. There were tons of stalls and huge rides.

"Wow Ukiatde soitaicho really outdone himself"Momo commented.

"Yeah, well I was the one who help designed the place. Basically I did the design"Shuuei said.

Momo stared at him for a few moments not believing what she was hearing. But after awhile she believed him.

"When did you have the time? Were always together so.."Momo paused, unless he does it at night.

"Shall we look around mo?"Shuuei said. Momo nodded. They went on a few rides and looked around the stalls.

Sooner or later it was night, Momo and Shuuei decided to go on one last ride before heading back. They approached the ferries wheel and took there seats. Soon they were at the very top. Momo glanced up at the night sky.

Even if it was night time she could still make out the buildings of the seretei and the beautiful sparkling White stars. Shiro-chan..before we would always have time to look up at the sky like this. We would always..That's where we made our promise on a ferris wheel like this one.

She twirls a strand of her hair. I shouldn't get depressed Shuuei showed me a lovely time around the carnival. He even abandoned his girlfriend on her birthday to hang out with me.

"Hey Mo..close your eyes"Shuuei said. Momo gave him a strange look.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything"Shuuei said. She nodded and shut her chocolate brown eyes. Momo felt a rustling sound and opens her eyes.

On her neck is a gorgeous peach coloured locket, in the shape of a heart. Her name was carved in silver lettering. It was obviously made with such care.

"Shuuei.."Momo stammered.

"For you.."Shuuei said.

"It's beautiful. But I can't accept it"Momo said.

"Yes you can, since I used up all my savings on you"Shuuei said with a grin.

"Besides it looks cute on you".

Momo felt her cheeks burning then.

"You ok Mo?"Shuuei said. Momo nodded.

"So Momo. I heard you knew the 5th stage of bankai"Shuuei said.

Momo nodded. "Yeah but it really is nothing. Anyone could do what I do".

"I don't think so. You worked hard, harder than everyone else. That's why your where you are now"Shuuei said.

Shuuei his words always encourage me.

"Arigatou"Momo said.

"Why are you thanking me?"Shuuei said.

"For everything you've done for this past month. I would of always stayed alone if it wasn't for you"Momo said. "For that arigatou".

"It's not a problem. In fact for me you being by my side was great. I would always cry about Ran even when if I had Itoe. But when I'm with you I forget, I'm much happier. Your the one who caused me to smile Momo"Shuuei said.

It was a good thing it was dark, otherwise Shuuei would of seen her face turn the brightest shade of red. Momo didn't know how it happened but suddenly. Shuuei was so close to her and leaned over to kiss her.

Momo couldn't believe it. She knew it was wrong, yet she found herself kissing him back.

Once they pulled away from eachother. Momo realised what she had done and slapped him hard.

"Momo wait.. Ai s-"Shuuei began.

Momo flash stepped of the ride. She knew he still wanted a answer. Buy right now she didn't have one. Baka Baka. This is what happens to you when you get close to someone. You get hurt. This is why I broke my ties with my friends. But now..dam it. Her heart was so torn she didn't realise the surge of water wave that aimed towards her. She fell back a large bruise on her cheek. Momo knew who it was. "Itoe..why?"

"You..you whore! You kissed my boyfriend. I saw you, me and asuka did. I can't believe you! I knew you were cruel but like this"Itoe shouted. However before she could strike at me, a strong arm grabbed Itoes.

Momo knew, she knew without looking up who the person was. She knew everything about him, the person who stood by her. The one who stood up for her, when everyone else had given up on her.

"Shuuei.."Momo whispered.

"Gomen I only just realised myself Mo. My feelings for you"Shuuei said.

"Shuuei ..you.."Itoe said. Shuuei grabbed Itoe. "I'll explain it to her, meet me in the meeting spot if you still want to know Mo" and with that said Shuuei was gone.

Next morning~, everyone had heard the news. But to Momos surprise no one had stared at her. In fact everyone else just acted like normal. In the meeting, for once she went on her own. For once she went to a meeting with Shuuei. It was weird not seeing him there, it was strange..Momo didn't like the feeling. Since last night she's been longing for his touch.. After what seemed like forever the meeting ended. She left the room along with everyone else and suddenly someone pulled her to the side. To any random person Momo would of kicked them. But this wasn't any ordinary person..

"Shu-kun.."Momo said.

"You weren't at the meeting place. Didn't you want to know?"Shuuei said instantly.

"I had work"Momo said.

"Don't give me that Mo mo"Shuuei said.

"I have to get back to my division"Momo said, walking away. Everything seemed to go blurry then and she lost her balance. Shuuei caught her fall and Momo turned bright red.

"Let me go"Momo said. He does so.

"Momo do you want to know or what?"Shuuei said.

"What did you say to Itoe last night?"Momo asked. Truth was she was afraid, afraid that Shuuei would say that it was a joke and he never loved her. That after he saw me and itoe he realised that he only wanted Itoe not

"I broke up with her Mo. I realised after all those times we spent with each other that my feelings changed"Shuuei said.

Momos heart was pounding.

"Ai shiteru Momo"Shuuei said. Momo flung her arms around his neck. "Ai shiteru Shuuei".

**_SNAP!_**

Momo let go of Shuuei and saw that Izru and Renji had taken a photo of them.

"Izru-kun! Ren-kun!"Momo shouted.

"We better get running"Izru said.

"Oh you think so"Renji said.

Momo chased after them. After awhile, both boys collapsed on the floor.

"You had that coming to you"Shuuei said.

"Yeah, seriously you guys never change at all"Momo said.

"Welcome back Hina"Renji said.

"Arigatou..it's good to be back"Momo said.

**2 years later,** 4 people stood praying over the two graves of the former members of squad 10. It had been 2 years since then and a lot had happened. It took time for the others to accept her, but gradually in time everyone had accepted me. Last year to Momos delight Shuuei had proposed to her and now they were happily wed. Once they finished there prayers.

"Been 2 whole years Shiro-chan. Gomen I had to fix thing, but you no longer have to worry about me anymore. Shuuei has taken good care of me, he protects me like you. So wherever you are now. You no longer have to worry"Momo said.

"Yeah Hitsuagaya taicho! These two are the cutest couple in seretei"Renji said.

"Rangiku-San would of loved to come to your wedding"Izru said.

"The same goes to you"Shuuei said. Izru had shocked us by saying that he proposed to Hotru leader of the kidou corps. But she didn't reply till 3 months after there group was fixed again.

"Rangiku-San..Shiro-chan..you don't have to worry anymore. Were all doing well here. Were happier now, together.."Momo smiled at each of her friends . Renji teasing Izru.

Just then a strong gust of wind blew, it was cold icy cold and it was summer too. A flower lands on Momos palm and she realises that it was a lily. A lily?...

"Momo"Shuuei said, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

Momo nodded and grabbed hold of his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oi you two let's go! "Renji said.

"It's already late, Hotru will freak"Izru said.

"Were only 5 minutes late"renji said.

"But still"Izru said. Shuuei and Momo quickly joined them.

"Saynora Rangiku.."Shuuei said.

"Saynora Shiro-chan"Momo said.

Second love, both of them will never forget there first love. There memories of them will always stay deep within there hearts. For now they were glad, glad they found someone again. There second love that made them smile again.

The end.


End file.
